


父与子

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 如TAG所述





	父与子

新换的被子很柔软，Jim叹了一口气把脑袋埋进了蓬松的棉被中。背上的重量让他感到踏实，就好像每次行走在陌生的星球上，他知道McCoy会牢牢接住自己倒下的身体。好医生的牙齿在他的后颈上来回拉扯着，Jim想起小时候在街道上看到的小狗，被妈妈叼着在半空中晃晃悠悠小声呜咽。McCoy侧过脑袋亲了一下他的额头，年轻人吃吃笑着抓过枕头把自己的脸挡住，他不知道自己为什么心跳得那么快。

空气中传来窸窣的声音，Jim难耐地在冰凉舒适的被子上蹭着自己的小腿。他知道McCoy在脱衣服。相比起目不转睛地看着医生结实的肌肉从制服下面一点点露出来，似乎在黑暗中用幻想逐渐勾勒对方宽阔的胸膛更让他兴奋。Jim按紧了脑袋上的枕头，放纵自己在被面上蹭着渐渐肿大的下身。他知道自己的屁股随着动作被抬高，这会儿像个钟摆一样在McCoy的眼前晃来晃去。McCoy一巴掌拍在了Jim不老实的屁股上面，宽厚的手掌从容地在柔软的臀肉上慢条斯理地揉捏着，时不时往两边掰开，像是好奇中间的缝隙里藏了什么好东西。

McCoy的手很好看。还在学院读书时，Jim就经常在舍友做饭时借蹭吃之名偷偷观察过好友的手，看着苍白的手腕如何在透明的水流下穿梭，关节分明的手指如何优雅地握在刀柄上，粉嫩的指尖如何游刃有余地剥开生鸡蛋的蛋壳。他想象细长匀称的肌肉束附在苍白的骨头上，然后那些漂亮的指头在他的肌肤上若有若无地拂过，他的皮肤如何在McCoy灵巧的收下战栗，颤抖……

Jim发出急促的喘息，他猛地从枕头下窜了出来，差点把自己的屁股招呼到McCoy的脸上。医生紧张兮兮地捧着Jim红通通的脸颊仔细观察着，脸上还带着一丝兴奋的潮红。他可真好看啊，Jim舔了舔嘴唇，难以把自己从McCoy眼中碧绿的湖水中解救出来。

“Jim！你哪里不舒服吗？——Jim！”

McCoy轻轻拍了拍Jim的脸颊。同样的手掌刚才正贴着年轻人嫩生生的臀瓣上下摩挲着。Jim听到自己的心脏砰砰跳动起来，难以言说的情绪使得他心口发烫。McCoy皱着眉头晃了晃Jim的肩膀。

“Kid！你听得到我说话吗？”

McCo声音里的焦急让Jim感到有些愧疚。他探过脑袋想要亲吻对方的嘴唇。不久前的亲昵让医生的嘴唇湿漉漉的，在灯光下反射着光泽。Jim兴致勃勃地想要咬住McCoy的唇瓣，他的脑袋被McCoy堵在了半道上。

“你还没回答我的问题。”

“我没事，Bones，我没事！”

Jim眨着眼，McCoy翻了个白眼收回了手指。年轻人终于如愿以偿地对着医生的嘴唇啃了下去。他尝到了酒精的味道，甜蜜而苦涩。Jim讨好般用舌头轻轻在柔软的嘴唇上按压，感受着唇瓣的弹性。McCoy张开嘴通过了他的请求，他们的舌头急切地搅在一起，难舍难分地在温暖的口腔中扭打着。Jim撞在了McCoy的牙齿上，他听到爱人发出闷闷的笑声，他们的呼吸交织在一起不分你我。McCoy推着Jim重新倒在了床上，蓬松的床铺让他感到如坠云雾，Jim偏过脑袋喘息着，手指无意识地攥紧了被单。

他的身体被翻了个面。Jim迷迷糊糊想起McCoy特别擅长煎蛋饼。能使唤McCoy下厨的人屈指可数，Jim恰好就是其中一个。因为他的McCoy的丈夫。Jim仿佛第一次意识到这个事实一样欢呼雀跃，快乐的情绪使得他的心脏像个泡泡一样鼓起来，在空中晃晃悠悠地飘着。McCoy是他的丈夫，现在正压在他身上和他做爱。这个认知仅次于他成为了企业号舰长在他的内心被标亮加粗。企业号是他生命里唯一重心，但是企业号不能没有McCoy——他不能没有McCoy。一个人怎么能够同时拥有美丽的企业号和暴躁的McCoy呢？他在脑海里唱着不成调的歌赞美命运。他试图转过身抱住他的爱人，McCoy死死压住了他的后背，于是Jim拉过枕头抱在了怀里，把脸埋在枕芯中笑了起来。

McCoy又开始咬着Jim的后颈，年轻人瘫软了身体懒洋洋地感受细微的刺痛。医生似乎格外喜欢这个部位，对着嫩肉又舔又啃，让Jim的后颈变得湿漉漉的。Jim叹息着在McCoy的笼罩下舒展自己的身体，然后翘起下身轻轻蹭过McCoy贴在肚子上的器官，像是招呼在家门口徘徊犹豫的客人。他听到McCoy的呼吸顿了一下，然后变得更加急切。Jim咬着牙把笑声憋在喉咙里，但是他控制不住颤抖的肩膀。McCoy在他的肩头留下一个不轻不重的咬痕，伸手插进Jim的下腹和床垫的空隙间把Jim软趴趴的身体提了起来，还顺便戏弄了一下Jim兴致勃勃的小兄弟。

Jim往后胡乱踹了一脚，脚趾堪堪蹭过爱人的小腿。他顺从地趴好，期待地扭过头看向McCoy，对方正低着脑袋专心致志地扶着自己往入口处抵着画圈。Jim感觉黏滑的液体在他的屁股上抹开，他闭着眼睛深吸了一口气，McCoy就在这个时候把柱体的前端顶了进去，他的身体听话地让出适当的空间包裹住来访者，Jim一口气卡在胸口不上不下，晕头转向间一脑袋顶在了墙上。

他腾出一只手揉脑袋，McCoy的手掌和他重叠交握在一起，迷瞪瞪地他感到爱人将自己的身体往后拉进。McCoy的胸膛贴着他的后背，辐射的温度放Jim放松了下来，他叹息着接受McCoy的重量，觉得自己像是长途跋涉后终于回到了家。他们交换了一个简洁的吻，如同一个必经的仪式，嘴唇的相触短暂得像是幻觉。Jim期待地压下了自己的后背，以便接纳更多的爱人。McCoy的侵入缓慢而温柔，他扶着Jim的屁股坚定地前进，像是地底的夜行动物在潮湿丰润的泥土里挖掘前行的道路。肉壁欣喜地包裹住久违的朋友，蠕动、亲吻、吮吸。Jim呻吟着收紧自己的身体，感受着McCoy的形状。McCoy在他的体内，就像是回到了本应身处的位置，这比刺激腺体让Jim更为激动，像是一种占有，一种臣服。Jim急切地晃着自己的身体，大声地喊着爱人的名字，他知道医生没有办法扮演太长时间的绅士，过往经验让他更加期待即将到来的感受。

“求你，Bones，快一点，求你——”

Jim的手在身后胡乱摸索着，McCoy一把抓住差点戳进眼睛里的指头重新按在床上。Jim的声音染上了哭腔，McCoy的呼吸却变得更加短促。他俯下身，把Jim罩在自己的身下，不是老母鸡用翅膀遮住小鸡仔的样子，倒更像是雄狮逼向自己的猎物。

“你说什么，Jimmy，我听不清。”

“快点——”Jim哽咽着，他把自己往后撞去，McCoy往日温暖的怀抱像是一堵冷酷的墙壁毫无反应。Jim大喊着脑子里闪过的零散语句，也不知道自己在说什么。

“求你，daddy，求你……”

他隐约觉得嘴里冒出了什么东西，像是无意识释放了什么禁锢于内心深处的洪水猛兽。绝望的情感冲溃大坝倾泻而出，Jim慌乱地伸手想要阻挡。浪头猛地盖过他的头顶，他朦胧间抓住了什么，不对，是什么东西抓住了他——是McCoy的手，当然是McCoy的手，总是McCoy的手，坚定、可靠、永恒。Jim的身体向前倒去，又坠落在爱人的怀中。McCoy撞击在他的身上，清脆的声音让他面红耳赤。他来不及紧紧拥抱住闯进身体的器官，McCoy就退了出去，他刚感受到空虚，McCoy又冲了进来。他迷迷糊糊地想着再这样下去他就要崩溃了。Jim任由自己的声音冲出胸膛在室内回荡着，他没有什么好收敛的，他的好医生喜欢他的一切。McCoy满足的呻吟很快便加入了他，像是托起男高音的低声部。肉体相撞的声音如同不合格的鼓点敲打着混乱的节奏，Jim抓着自己一塌糊涂的下身在这糟糕的合唱中朝着床单上射得像是被踩爆的水管子。McCoy跌跌撞撞地抽出Jim绷得紧梆梆的身体弄湿了他的后背和屁股。

Jim摔在床上，McCoy随着他一起跌落，他懒散地翻身仰躺在了Jim身侧狭窄的空位上。他们都没有说话，只顾艰难地喘匀自己的呼吸。Jim知道他应该去洗澡，然后睡觉，然后去舰桥值班。他脑袋里的浆糊还在高速旋转着，似乎一点也没有减缓的意思。McCoy有一下每一下地轻轻拍抚着Jim的后背，空气循环系统嗡嗡低鸣着，Jim迷迷瞪瞪地扯过勉强干净的被子盖在他们的身上。

“知道刚才你说了什么吗？”

McCoy的声音突然打破了寂静。他的询问里含着一股奇异的愉悦。一般来说这就是拉响警报的预兆，然而Jim已经没有力气发现潜在的危险，他把自己往被子更深处埋了进去，撅着嘴巴嘟囔着算是作了回答。

“你叫我da——ddy。”

Jim猛地睁大眼睛，睡意一扫而空，他捂着胸口生怕自己狂跳的心脏破膛而出。投放炸弹完毕的McCoy心满意足地打了个哈欠，抓过唯一一个没有掉在地上的抱枕翻了个身。

“晚安，kid，做个好梦。”

他听来快乐得像是大仇得报。Jim瞪着眼前的黑暗恨恨地想着。


End file.
